Hera Argeia (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Juno, Augustine Jones, impersonated Taylor Madison | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Gods of Olympus | Relatives = Ouranus (grandfather); Gaea (grandmother); Cronus (father); Rhea (mother); Coeus, Crius, Hyperion, Japet, Oceanus, Ophion, (uncles); Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Themis, Dione, Phoebe (aunts); Zeus (brother/husband); Hades, Poseidon, Chiron (brothers); Demeter, Vesta (sisters); Ares, Hephaestus Aetnaeus (sons); Hercules, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus (step-sons); Erida, Eris, Hebe (daughters); Artemis, Athena, Venus, Helen of Troy, Pandia, Persephone (step-daughters); Cupid, Deimos, Phobos (grandsons); Hippolyta (granddaughter); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympus | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 435 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Queen of Olympus, Goddess of women, marriage and fidelity | Education = | Origin = Hera is a member of an extra-dimensional race of beings known as the Olympians, who were worshiped as gods in Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire. | PlaceOfBirth = Samos Island | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 91 | HistoryText = 20th Century In 1919, she and Frigga, wife of Odin, chieftain of the Asgardian Gods, discovered Mark Cadmon living on the streets of Chicago, Illinois and saw his true untapped potential. They placed him among a group of other young adults who became known as the Young Gods, and when the Fourth Host of the Celestials occurred, Gaea produced the Young Gods to the Celestials as what the human race could attain if allowed to exist. The Celestials accepted the Young Gods as prime examples of humanity and departed Earth taking the Young Gods with them. By the late 1940s, Hera --assuming her Roman name of Juno-- had relocated with the other Olympians to the planet Venus and were briefly under the rule of Aphrodite who took on her Roman name as well. When Venus came to the aid of an office girl named Lucy whose boyfriend Frank Foster became obsessed with Juno, Venus decided to let him meet her face to face. The easily jealous Juno proved to too much for Frank to handle after the goddess got into a fight with a waitress. Later, when Juno crossed paths with Venus' lover Whitney Hammond. With her romance in jeopardy, Venus returned Juno back to Olympus. . Modern Era After Zeus' death at the hands of Mikaboshi's, Hera inherited his thunderbolt and position as ruler of the Olympians, promising a new era to her race. However, Hera abused both of her powers as well as of her subordinates, indirectly killing Amadeus Cho's parents, making an uneasy alliance with Norman Osborn, bulling Poseidon into submission with Pluto's help, expelling Apollo and Artemis simply for not being her children and extending her hatred over her own children like Ares, Hephaestus and Hebe for the smallest disobedience. Ultimately, her ambition grew to the point that she tried to recreate the whole universe with the Continuum, but while resurrected as a child, Zeus convinced her to give up such insanity. Unfortunately, Typhon, temporarily controlled by Hera's mystical powers betrayed her, slaying both her and Zeus while protected by the Aegis breastplate,. Their souls where promptly taken by Tanathos to the underworld. Their souls would not rest forever. Mikaboshi, now calling himself the Chaos King, conquered the relative spirit realms of the gods of earth and enslaved all the souls, included Zeus and Hera in Hades. Hercules resurrected both of them under his own power. When Hulk tried to force Zeus to cure A-Bomb and Red She-Hulk, Hera sensed his true noble reasons and informed them to everyone present. She mocked the Hulk, but Zeus still refused to help, claiming that such kind of altruism is the "wrong religion." Zeus quickly beat up the green Goliath into submission. Hera witnessed Hercules freeing Hulk of his torment, and, when she asked Zeus why he allowed Hercules to do such thing, Zeus replied that the Hulk brought his own punishment upon himself long ago. | Powers = Hera possesses the conventional attributes of the Olympian gods. However, some of these powers are more developed than those of the majority of her race. Superhuman Speed: Hera is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Hera's superhuman musculature generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her nearly limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Hera's bodily tissues are about 3 times as dense as the tissue of a human being, which contributes somewhat to her superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Hera's body is considerably harder and more resistant to injury than the body of a human being, or most other Olympians for that matter. Hera can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining physical injury. Among the Olympians his durability is inferior to Neptune and Pluto and comparable Ares and Athena. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her high resistance to injury, Hera, like all Olympians, can be injured. However, her metabolism enables her to recover with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. Most injuries can heal within a matter of hours. However, she cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs without outside magical assistance. Immortality: Like all Olympians, Hera is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. Hera is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Energy Manipulation: Apparently, Hera possesses the ability to manipulate vast amounts of energy. She typically uses these abilities for simple feats common to the Olympians such as changing her shape or teleporting herself across. great distances or dimensions. She can, presumably, channel energy for destructive purposes as well. When she inherited Zeus' Thunderbolt, her powers were greatly amplified, to potentially galactical point. After her death and resurrection, she returned to her normal level of power. Telepathy: Hela is also capable of reading minds by physically observing the thoughts of others, as show when she realized Hulk true intentions by magic. | Abilities = Hera is a fair hand to hand combatant. Though she has had little experience and no formal training, her natural Olympian physical capabilities make her a formidable combatant against foes. She is also a cunning strategist and manipulator. | Strength = Class 25 ; Hera possesses a level of superhuman strength comparable to other gods. | Weaknesses = None | Equipment = | Transportation = Dimensional teleportation using her own powers. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *''Hera at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Typhon Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Olympians Category:Strategist